I'm stuck in Durarara!
by alice Orihara Scarlet
Summary: Celty, a 19 year old girl had just bought the new nerve gear. She transport to her favorite anime "Durarara." Problem is, she can't go back to her world! But that's not the only thing she has to be worried about, love sneaks it's way in her life. Will she be able to return to her own world? and canshe fall in forbidden love with a character from her favorite anime?
1. Chapter 1

2020:

Celty ran as fast as she could. Her blue ocean eyes sparkled in excitement because she had just bought the new nerve gear! It's supposed to transport to "the anime world" to say. She desperately wanted to travel to her favorite anime/ manga "Durarara." She just thought those character were hilarious. There was Shizuo Heiwajima, a character with monster strength with fake blond hair. He was defiantly attractive character. Then there was Izaya Orihara, the Japanese Eskimo who played "God" and was labeled "psycho path" from other characters. Celty knew the first thing she wanted to do was to buy a coat like Izaya's, it's too stylish! He and Shizuo played cat and mouse with each other. Celty was a big fan of "Shizaya." they were just too cute for each other! Then there was the three main characters, Mikado, Anri, and Masomi. Two of them were leader of famous gangs, while the other one was sorta like a demon. A war will begin against each other and they won't even know they're pinned against each other! Speaking of demon, the other main character, was a dullahan looking for her head. The demon is a dullahan name "Celtia". Almost like Celty!

Celty quickly read the instructions to the nerve gear and quickly placed it on her head. The power loaded and welcomed her.

_Your name? _N.G. asked.

"Celty." Celty answered.

_Your age? _Nerve asked.

"19." Celty beamed.

_Please wait as I take a picture._

There was a click and then Celty's face came into view.

_Please pick your clothing. _N.G. instructed.

Celty picked a fur coat like Izaya's. Black pants, and a black shirt with boots.

_What anime would you be interested in transporting to?_

"Durarara!" Celty beamed.

_Would you like a weapon just in case._

"A switch blade!" Celty stated, after all Ikebukoro was not the safest place in the world/

_Please wait one moment._

Celty covered her eyes as a bright white beamed came into her feild of vision.

_You are now in the world of "Durarara." our things will be transported to your new house. Have fun._

Celty uncovered her eyes to see herself lying an ally.

"Oh my god! The nerve gear does work!" Celty cheered.

Celty got up, dusting the dirt from her pants and casually walked out of the ally. She covered her head with her hood and started to make her way to the street.

"IZAYA!" Celty beamed.

SHe was going to see Izaya and Shizuo in action! This was her lucky day. He face was in istant confustion when she turned around. Instead of seeing Shizuo throw stop signs ant Izaya she saw blurs of colors such as silver...and was that soda cans inside a barrier. Celty felt herself being knock down with tremendous force and she felt blood flow from her head. Her eyes look dazedly at the sky.

Did she get hit with a vending machine?

"Oops. You not the flea." a voice whistled.

"Of course I'm not!" Celty snapped.

"Look, sorry." Shizuo whispered.

Celty sighed. typical Shizuo.

"Just please carry me to Shinra's." Celty murmured, her world of vision vanishing.

"You know Shinra?" Shizuo looked shocked.

"No...I just heard of him from a friend." Celty slurred.

Celty felt arms carefully wrap around her before she felt being lifted from the ground. She hissed in pain, but said nothing.

"What's your name?" Shizuo asked.

"Celty. Just call me Celty." Celty whispered.

"I'm Shizuo Heiwajima." Shizuo introduced.

"I..know..." Celty finished before she blacked out.

When she woke up, everything was blurry.

"Where...am..I?" she asked.

Pain shot up her spin as she fought to get up.

"Don't sit up yet." a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"That's right. I remember everything! Shizuo hot me! He hit me with a vending machine!" Celty started to laugh.

"Your laughing because you got hurt? Strange girl." someone chuckled.

"But it wasn't just anyone who hurt me! It was Shizuo." Celty laughed more, holding her sides.

"What's you name strange girl?" the voice asked.

"I'm Celty." Celty grinned.

"I'm Shinra." the voice said.

"I know." Celty whispered.

"Really? How?" Shinra asked.

"You're famous where I'm from." Celty simply stated.

"Oh."

"Anyway, I must be going now." Celty undraped the covers from her body.

"No, wait! You can't! Your still hurt!" Shrina's voice dripped with concern.

"It's okay. I'm fine." Celty smiled.

_Just meeting two character so soon is enough. _Celty smiled.

"Oh, I need my jacket." Celty looked around.

"You mean the fur? I thought it was Izaya's." Shinra explained.

"No." Celty shook her head, "It's mine, it had my knife in it."

"Man, you're like a female Izaya, aside from the looks." Shinra whistled.

Celty giggled.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Celty walked to the door and turned the knob.

"I'll see you later, Shinra." Celty smiled.

"Yeah..." he whispered.

Celty closed the door to the apartment with her fur jacket collected in her arms.

"Today was fun!" she cheered, "But where do I live?"

An instant map hit her mind and she walk exactly where the map instructed. She looked to she now lived in a small house. She quickly opened the unlocked door and ran inside.

"I'm home!" she hollered even though she knew it was empty.

'So my stuff is here?" Celty looked to see the boxes covering the living room floor.

Celty first went to the boxes labeled "Durarara."

"So they have the boxes label, huh? How nice!" Celty grinned.

Celty decorated her room with her Durarara wall scrolls. Her book case filled with Durarara character books. Her new door stickered with Durarara stickers. The whole room was decorated with Durarara. now Celty was an Otaku, but Durarara was her most favorite anime and manga of all time! You could say she was obsessed with it.

"Okay now I have to log out. I do have a test tomorrow." Celty whispered, disappointed to leave already.

She quickly went to her character profile to click the log out button. However, when she clicked the log out button, it read "Access denied."

"What?" Celty whispered.

Celty looked up with horror.

"I can't log out? I'm stuck here forever?"

**If you have a better tittle for this, please suggest! I hate this title...but I couldn't think of anything else.**


	2. Chapter 2

Celty stared at disbelief. Why couldn't she log out? What's happening? A blillion question flashed in her mind at once. She snapped out of it when the t.v. turned on it's own.

"Hello Celty Sturluson." the voice greeted.

"Who are you?" Celty panicked.

"Who am I you ask? Well I am Ryohgo Narita." Narita answered.

"Ryohgo Narita? _the _Ryohgo Narita?" Celty stuttered.

Celty could tell he was smiling even though the shadow hovering over him made only his outline showable.

Ryohgo Narita was the creator of Durarara! What could he want with her.

"Now you may be wondering a few things. Like, "Why can't I log out?", or "What's going on", or possibly, "Will I remain here forever?" Narita mused.

"You sick person! How could you do this? Why are you doing this?" Celty ranted.

"Why would I do this? The truth will reveal its self slowly. However, the answear I will tell you is, because it's amusing." Narita answered.

"When can I leave." Celty blurted out.

"I don't know. We'll see. For now, just do what I ask you to, can you can go home." Narita stated simply.

"So what am I supposed to do?" Celty glared.

"Well, I set this to be the time Shinra, Izaya, Kodata and Shizuo go to high school, so you'll be going to high school!" Narita clapped.

Celty felt her eyes widen like saucers. He was able to turn the anime back in time? To high school days? How much power did this man possess? That could mean this man...could probably delete her with just a snap of his fingers. Celty gulped.

"Your uniforms are already in your closet. You start school tomarrow because your already enrolled! Isn't that great? I don't think I need to tell you what will happen if I'm not satisfied with your entertainment." the T.V. turned off.

Celty shook with anger and fear. Tears were brimming at her eyes, but she refused to let them shed. This man...wasn't at all she thought he would be. Celty knew she had to do what he asked. Even though she was totally against it, there was no other way...yet. Yes, Celty would find a way to beat him. Even if all her bones were broken and she could stand no more, she will beat him.

"Bring it on." Celty smirked.

"Might as well go to bed." Celty concluded.

The next morning...

Celty grumpily got up and changed into the uniforms that was her size. She dressed in her red shirt and black vest and black skirt. Lastly, she draped her fur jacket on her body and skipped out the door, bag in hand and toast in mouth. Celty quickly ate her toast and made her way into the class room. She istanly spotted all four of them: Shinra, Kadota, Izaya and Shizuo. Surprisingly Shizuo wasn't trying to kill Izaya, instead he looked out the window with a serious expression on his face. When Celty stepped in the room, the class roared with curiosity. Celty mentally cringed. It was too loud for her taste.

"Quiet down, class!" the teacher demanded.

The classes' murmuring died away and Celty silently thank the teacher.

"This is the new student. She's not from around here." the teacher introduced lazily," What is your name."

"Celty. Celty Sturluson" Celty could hear the whispers of what a strange name she had, but ignored them.

"I see, Celty, you know you're not supposed to have that fur coat." the teacher rose an eyebrow.

"I know sensei." Celty smiled.

"You're not going to take it off, are you Celty." the teacher sighed.

"No sensei." Celty stated.

The teacher sighed once more, "Please take your seat next to Orihara-san. Izaya, raise your hand."

Celty beamed as she saw his face twisted with a smirk. Celty casually strolled over to the desk that sat next to him. She sat down and paid attention to the teacher's lecture. The bell rang forty minutes later, signally next classes. The teacher left and a new one entered five minutes later. Before Celty knew it, it was time for lunch. Celty grabbed her bento and clapped her hands togther. She said a silent "thanks for the meal" and was about to eat a bite of her rice when a voice called to her.

"Celty!" the voice repeated.

Celty looked to see Shinra yelling to her, Kyohei sighing at his friends loudness, Izaya's smirk still plastered on his face, and Shizuo looking directly at her. Shinra made a hand motion to come and Celty walked over to them, bento in hand.

"Yes?" Celty smiled.

"I was wondering if you would like to sit with us." Shira blushed..

"Sure. Where?" Celty smiled back.

"Outside." Shinra answered.

"Hey." Shizuo cleared his thoart, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty strong." Celty positioned herself in a confident fighting stance.

"You two know each other?" Kyohei raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, he accidently hit me with a vending machine." Celty laughed it off.

Izaya and Kyohei looked at her with shock. Shizuo looked away.

"Well," Izaya smirked. "Are you like a monster like shizu-chan?

"Shizuo isn't a monster." Celty stated, a glare setting on Izaya. "Shizuo just isn't normal like everyone else and that's okay. If it's any body whose a monster, it's you Izaya."

"Ouch, that really hurts." Izaya mocked, "How interesting though, we shall talk privatly."

"Your such a self proclaim god." Celty sighed.

Izaya laughed.

"Anyway..." Shinra said akwardly," We should be getting to that tree."

"Let's go!" Celty beamed, "Lead the way, Shinra."

"Okay." Shinra blushed.

They ate peacefully. Until Shinra asked where Celty used to live. Celty panicked for a minute because she couldn't remeber for a minute.

"Ireland." Celty mentally sighed in relief as she remebered.

"Ireland? That's so cool!" Shinra exclaimed.

"Not really. It was pretty boring there." Celty stated.

"So why move here?" Kyohei asked.

"I was looking for an abnormal life. I found out about Ikebukuro, and knew instantly it was anything but normal." Celty looked at the leaves dancing in the wind.

"Did your parents move here too?" Shirna asked excitedly.

"Um...actually...my parents passed away. To afford going to school, I borrowed from the bank, since I don't have any family. They just...disappeared one day before I noticed." Celty whispered sadly, but loud enough that the guys heard it.

Well that statement wasn't a full lie. Her parents did pass away and she didn't have any family. She's been working her bottom off affording a little place.

"I'm sorry." Shinra whispered.

"Don't be." Celty smiled as she looked at him.

The bell rang before either of them could speak another word. Celty closed her bento and dusted herself off.

"You guys go ahead." Izaya spoke, a hint of ordering in his voice.

"Okay." Shinra smiled.

"Hey Celty." Izaya leaned in," Let's talk after school, okay."

Celty's eyes narrowed.

"Fine."

Izaya smirked, leaned out and walked away. Celty now knew why so many people hated the god who watched over the crowed.

**TBC...**

**Happy Halloween! **


End file.
